


The 2008 Ficlets

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numerous ficlets from 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Across the Room

Across the Room

By Patt

 

# 15: Throat

 

 

From across the bullpen, I can see Jim talking to Rafe and I can’t seem to take my eyes off of him. Watching his Adams apple go up and down as he talks is almost making me hard. His throat is one big turn on to me. I love to kiss it, lick it, bite it or just smell it. He’s got a very sexy throat. 

 

He stops talking suddenly when he realizes he is being watched and locks eyes with me. He blushes and Rafe is surely going to tease him now. Jim Ellison doesn’t usually blush. 

 

I seem to have this effect on him, and I’m certainly not going to complain about it. Now I just need to finish this paperwork, so we can go home and I can attack that lovely throat of his. 

 

He’s all mine…

 

The end


	2. K-Y-Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim laughs about Blair's purchase until he sees the light.

K-Y-Jelly  
By Patt

# 4: Lube

Blair was in charge of shopping for the month, and he ended up at Costco, where no one should go unless they’re shopping for ten. 

Blair went up and down the aisles getting a few things from time to time, but never really that interested until he got to the section that had condoms and K-Y Jelly. He never saw such big amounts of the things in one place. He grabbed a case of condoms, yes, that was a case, and a case of K-Y-Jelly. They were almost out of lube, so this was perfect. He wouldn’t have to shop again for about six or more months. Jim would be so proud. 

When Blair paid everyone looked at him oddly and he just smiled. He knew they were only jealous and got his things and loaded them up in the car. 

Once home, he beeped for Jim to help him carry things up. When Jim saw the cases of Lube and condoms, he burst out laughing and continued all the way up the stairs. 

“What are you laughing at?” Blair asked, deeply hurt. Okay, maybe not deeply. 

“Blair, there is enough lube and condoms here for the entire building for a year. Do you think we’ll have enough?” And then he started laughing again. 

“Remember what we did last night?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah?” Jim said hesitantly. 

“We’ll never do that again, if you don’t quit making fun of my purchases.” Blair was in charge, big time. 

“Great buys you got on both of them, Chief. Thanks. We’ll never run out.” Jim was able to say it with a straight face, because he wanted more of what he had the night before. 

“That’s what I thought.” Blair said happy that he had won. 

The end


	3. Anniversary Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair thinks that Jim forgot about their special day. Did he?

Anniversary Blues  
By Patt

# 32: Champagne

Blair sat drinking a bottle of Champagne all by himself in the loft. Jim was asked to go on a stakeout with Joel, Henri and Rafe. Blair wasn’t asked. That isn’t why Blair was drinking himself stupid all alone. No, that would be because tonight was their Anniversary and Jim didn’t even seem to remember. One year since the day they discovered their love for one another. It meant something to Blair, so he had planned a nice dinner and champagne for the two of them. 

Blair looked at the bottle and saw that about half of it was gone and decided he better slow down a little bit. He really didn’t want to be sick in the morning. 

The phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Happy Anniversary, Chief.”

Blair smiled and said, “You remembered?”

“Of course I remembered. I couldn’t get out of this tonight, but I’ll make up for it tomorrow night. The guys told me to tell you they’re sorry that they ruined our night alone.”

“Oh man, that’s so cool that you told them.”

“Blair, I had to tell them, I’m in a van with them and I’m calling you.” Jim teased. “How much have you had to drink?”

“About half a bottle of champagne and I’m feeling no pain.” 

“Stop right now and start drinking green tea instead. And wait up for me. Okay?”

“Jim, I’m half asleep right now.”

“I’ll let you do anything you want to me.” Jim whispered. 

Blair perked up and said, “Okay, I’ll be waiting upstairs.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“Goodnight.” Jim said sounding a little sad. 

“Goodnight, lover. I’ll see you soon.”

Jim closed his cell and knew that Blair wouldn’t even make it off the sofa before he fell asleep and Jim loved a sleepy Blair more than anything. Damn stakeouts anyhow.

The end


	4. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair was thinking about trying something new, but then realized Jim wouldn't be open to it.

Second Thoughts  
By Patt

#29: Submissive

As we drove home I could tell Jim had something on his mind. Finally I asked him, “So what’s up with you?”

“I was giving more thought to you wearing leather and bossing me around and it doesn’t sound all that bad anymore. In fact, I think it sounds pretty good. I would do anything for you if you want to try that.” 

That’s my Jim, always trying new things… Not…

“No, that’s okay, Jim. I really don’t want to try being a Dom out and I was just wondering what Connor thought.” I explain to him. 

“Then why didn’t you talk to me, Chief? Why Connor?” Jim asked me in all seriousness. 

“You want to know why? It’s because I thought you would laugh, so I asked her first to see what her reaction would be and I knew that yours would be worse. So, why bring it up and have you laugh at me.” I was laying it on rather thick, if I do say so myself. 

“I’m sorry I made fun of you. I love everything you do with me and I sure don’t want to make you stop trying new things because I’m too close minded. I would gladly be your sub.” Jim said.

It was my turn to laugh. “You’re not the sub type, Jim. Yes, you do things for me, but not what a sub would want you to do. I’ve been reading up on it and it’s things, I can’t honestly see either of us doing. I was just curious.”

“You’re sure?” Jim asked. 

“I’m positive, but thank you so much for the offer. Instead, maybe I could just fuck you senseless when we get home.” I offer. 

Jim put the flashing light on top of the cab of the truck and off we sped. 

The end


	5. Move It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is a very bossy bottom.

Move It  
By Patt

# 61: Slick

Jim and Blair were getting very into their lovemaking when Jim said, “Come on, fuck me already.”

“I have to loosen you up first, man.”

“I already did, when I was in the bathroom. I’m all slick and ready for you.”

“Man, you are the best lover anyone could hope for.”

“Move it, Chief.”

“I’m moving, I’m moving. For crying out loud, I can only fuck this fast. Oh wow, you are good and slick. I’m going to make this good for you.”

“So move it already.”

“Jim, has anyone ever told you that you are a bossy shit when you’re horny?”

“Yes, you have.”

“I knew I was a smart man. Now how does that feel, babe?”

“Perfect.”

“Did you want me to hold still now, or should you tell me to move it again?”

All that could be heard was a growl and Blair laughing as he fucked Jim senseless.

The end


	6. Cuddle Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone opened their big mouth.

Cuddle Bunny  
By Patt

#33: Cuddle

“Guess what Megan called me today, Chief?”

“I don’t have a clue, what?”

“Cuddle bunny, isn’t that odd that she called me the same thing that you call me?”

“Man, I don’t know where she got that from.”

“No, I can’t imagine either, Chief.”

“Jim, maybe she called you something else and you misheard. Oh wait, you’re the Sentinel, I guess you would hear her correctly.”

“I told you to never tell anyone that you called me that.”

“Well Jim, I don’t do well with people telling me what to say and do. You never should have made me do it.”

“You told her that I love to cuddle?”

“Well, you do.”

“I know I do, but I don’t want everyone in Major Crimes to know I do.”

“Oh get a grip. Better yet, what say we go upstairs, make love and cuddle all night long?”

“You’re forgiven.”

“I knew that from the get go.”

The end


	7. Talking Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim calls Blair and talks dirty.

Talking Dirty  
By Patt

# 64: Dirty

The phone rang and Blair picked it up and said, “Sandburg.”

“I’m going to fuck you tonight like you’ve never been fucked before. I’m going to have you begging for release, but I won’t give it to you until I’m ready. I’ll start with eating you first and giving you a little release, but after that I will show you no mercy. You’re going to love it. I love to watch my cock go in and out of your ass. I’m getting hard just thinking about it. Are you? I bet you are, my little slut. You love when I talk dirty to you don’t you? Do you have anything to say?”

“John?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll John you, you asshole.” Jim growled and both men started to laugh. 

Blair loved moments like this. 

“I’ll be home shortly, keep that motor running.” Jim commanded. 

“I’ll be here.”

The end


	8. Towel Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants someone else to be naked a lot.

Towel Duty  
By Patt

# 31 Erection

Blair knew it was horrible that he kept doing the same thing, but he couldn’t help it. He really enjoyed seeing Jim Ellison naked. So when he was done taking his shower, he would take the only other towel in the bathroom and put it in his room, forcing Jim to bellow as he came waltzing out of the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. 

Blair knew he should be feeling guilty but he didn’t. He knew he shouldn’t be pissing Jim off, but for some reason he didn’t seem to care about it. The only thing he thought about was seeing that naked flesh every day. Jim was going to be on to him soon, he had done it to him two days in a row. Soon, Jim would be checking before his shower to make sure the towels were in there.

He was lost in thought when he heard Jim call him. “Chief, could you come here a minute?”

Blair walked up the stairs and saw a still naked Jim and said, “Yeah?”

“If you want me naked all you had to do was ask.” Jim said wearing a big smile and sporting some nice wood. 

“I’d like to see you naked all the time.” Blair said quietly. 

“Come here…” Jim called and Blair knew that he was in for a good time. After all he had a naked Jim Ellison here. 

“You got it, Jim.” Blair started undressing as he walked over to the bed. 

No more feeling guilty for Blair Sandburg. 

The end.


	9. Will You Look At That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical boys fun.

Will You Look at That?   
By Patt

# 26: Corset

Jim and Blair were attending the Ren Fair and were having a wonderful time when Blair asked Jim, “Hey Jim, why do you think women actually wear those corset things on purpose to hang out at the fair all day?”

“For the same reason that some of the men are wearing tights all day. It’s hot too, I could think of a million things to do other than wearing a corset or tights. I’m so glad you didn’t ask me to dress up for this.” Jim said gladly. 

“I was thinking about it, actually, but Conner told me to keep my mouth shut and not get into a fight right before poker night. What can I say, she loves poker night?”

“You mean to tell me that you would dress up in tights all day long while enjoying the fair?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, why not. It’s all done in good fun. No one is looking anyhow.” Blair explained. 

At that moment a woman’s left breast came out of the corset dress she was wearing and Jim and Blair turned quickly so she couldn’t see them start to laugh. 

“Oh yeah, no one is looking…” Jim said laughing his ass off. 

“You’re right, with my luck the tights would get a run that would go right over my dick.” Blair said as he laughed along with Jim. 

“Now that I wouldn’t mind seeing. We’ll get you some tights for at home.” Jim teased. 

“I have some.” Blair teased back. 

“Then why are we still at the fair?” Jim asked as he pushed his lover towards the gate to leave. 

Oh yeah, this might get interesting. 

The end


	10. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Blair want to discuss now?

Questions  
By Patt

#14: Breast

Jim was working his way down Blair’s chest, licking and sucking on each nipple when Blair asked, “Do you miss having them around?”

Jim shook his head and said, “Miss having what around?”

“You seem to really like my nipples and I wondered if you missed having a breast to suck on now and then.”

“And you thought you would bring it up while I’m making love to you?” Jim was irritated, to say the least. 

“Stop dancing around the question. What’s the answer?” 

Jim moved lower and started to suck on Blair’s cock until Blair couldn’t really even think anymore. Then he said, “I’d rather suck on this. Any more questions?”

“None. Carry on.”

The end


	11. Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has some really good ideas.

Lick  
By Patt

# 20: Lick

Blair was putting four cans of Redi Whip in the refrigerator when Jim walked in to the loft. 

“You got enough Redi Whip, Chief?”

“Laugh if you will, but this is for later and you’re going to enjoy the hell out of it. And I’m going to enjoy it even more.” Blair explained. 

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “What exactly are we going to be doing?”

“Licking. You’re going to be licking my body all night long. I don’t care how much I beg, you’re going to see how long I can take it with you licking me all over.”

“So you think it might take four cans of Redi Whip to do it?” Jim asked still smiling. 

“If we play our cards right, yes, it will take all four cans.”

Jim smiled again and said, “So when do we start?”

“Now would be good.” Blair answered and grabbed two of the cans of whip cream and almost ran up the stairs. Jim followed closely behind, because he loved following that behind anywhere. 

The end


	12. Just Call Me a Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has to ask Connor some questions about him and Jim.

Just Call Me a Dom  
By Patt

# 28: Dominant

Well I guess that I’m a Dom in this relationship. Jim told me as much and I believe him to always tell the truth. 

He says I order him around and he does it. Yeah, now that I think about it, I do order him around and he does do it. Although, I don’t tell him to kneel before me or anything. I guess I could try it and see what happens. What could it hurt, right? 

I don’t tie him up unless he really wants me to, so I don’t think I’m a Dom at all. In fact, I think he’s more of a Dom. Maybe I’ll have to ask Connor about this. 

@@@@@

“So Connor, now that I have you alone in the break room, who would you say is the Dom of our relationship?” I asked seriously. 

She begins to laugh really loud. “Oh Sandy, I can just see you dressed in leather now, cracking a whip, telling Jimbo what to do. Oh yeah, I can see it clearly.”

I glare at her and say, “So you don’t think of us as Dom and Sub?”

“The only sub I think of when it comes to you and Jimbo is a Submarine Sandwich from Subway Subs.” She continues to laugh. 

“You don’t think I could make Jim do things he maybe didn’t want to do?” I asked seriously once again. 

And again she laughs. “Do you honestly think that either of you would do anything you didn’t want to do? And why would anyone have to force you to do it? You’d walk in wearing leather and Jimbo would rip it off of you with his teeth, growling and griping the entire time. You would never get a command out because you would be too busy coming.”

All right, I picture this and it does make me laugh. She’s right, damn it. We’re just not Dom and Sub material. “I’m glad I was able to put humor into your evening, Connor.”

“You’re welcome.” She walked out of the break room and Jim walked in. He was wearing a look I’ve never seen before. I whispered, “What’s up?”

“I am… After hearing about the leather, I want you big time.” And Jim began to laugh his ass off. Now Jim was even laughing at me. I definitely wasn’t a Dom. 

Damn…

The end


	13. Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all he has for now.

Hopes  
By Patt

 

# 63 Deep

 

“Oh that’s it, right there. Go deep, deep, deep. Oh yeah, that’s perfect just like that. You’re going to make me come baby. Harder, do me harder. Show me how deep you can actually go. Oh yeah, harder. I’m close. Yeah, you’re making me come now. I love your cock, Sandburg."

There was pure silence as Jim pulled the dildo out of his ass and prepared to wash it and himself off. This was one of his favorite fantasies. Too bad Blair didn’t know about them. Jim had many that he used, but this was the best. 

He wished that he had the nerve to tell Blair just how he felt, but alas, he liked having him as a friend more than anything, so instead he just held out a little ray of hope for Blair noticing him some day. 

The end


	14. Oh My Aching Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a horrible headache and Blair knows just what to do.

Oh My Aching Head

By Patt

For Treassa

Word Prompt: Aspirin

Word count: 735

 

Blair got home from being in court all day long and found his lover standing in the kitchen rubbing his head. He asked, “Headache, man?”

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’ve tried everything to get rid of it, but it just won’t leave.” Jim answered. 

 

Blair put his things away and then went and got a glass of orange juice for the vitamins and grabbed the bottle of Aspirin. “Here, you take two of these and drink all of the juice and meet me upstairs. I’ll give you a massage.”

 

“Blair, I’ve tried Aspirin, and it’s not working.”

 

“When did you take the last dose?” 

 

An irritated Jim answered, “About four hours ago, but it isn’t working.” 

 

Blair wasn’t going to give up. “Just do what I ask and go upstairs so I can make you feel better.”

 

“I don’t feel like having sex, Blair.”

 

“Me neither, so it’ll be perfect. Now get upstairs and get naked.” Blair loved ordering his lover around. 

 

Blair gathered up his massage things and walked up the stairs. Jim was laying an old quilt over their bed so the massage oil wouldn’t get on their sheets or comforter. 

 

“Good boy, now lie down and just relax.” Blair ordered and Jim complied. 

 

Blair couldn’t help but get excited looking at his naked lover, but he knew this was for Jim’s headache, not for sex. 

 

He started massaging Jim’s feet and Jim said, “It’s a headache, Blair, not a foot ache.”

 

“Stop fighting me and just relax. Don’t say another word,” Blair continued with the massage, rubbing and making Jim moan. Blair knew he gave a great massage and also knew that this would help his headache quicker than the aspirin. 

 

Blair started kneading Jim’s calf’s and thighs and he could tell that Jim was getting turned on, headache or not. The younger man almost felt sorry for Jim having to lie on the hard dick, but this was for his headache, so he had to get back to business. 

 

When he got to his shoulders and neck, he could feel how tight the muscles were and worked on them for about fifteen minutes. Blair noticed that Jim was becoming more and more relaxed each time he began rubbing and kneading his muscles. “Is this helping, Jim?”

 

“Yeah, the headache is almost gone,” Jim answered softly. 

 

Blair smiled and continued working on Jim’s neck and head. Jim was moaning now, but it was a good moan, not a bad one. 

 

“Do you want me to do your front too?” Blair asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah…” Jim turned over and Blair could see how hard Jim’s cock was. 

 

The massage began again and this time Jim was getting into it. “Chief, I think I need to do something.”

 

“What did you have in mind, Jim?”

 

“I was thinking it would be nice to fuck you like crazy,” Jim answered. 

 

“That could be arranged, so Blair got off the bed and stripped quickly and slid back up to Jim’s side. Jim took the massage oil and put some on Blair’s cock and then pulled Blair on top of him. Jim rubbed their cocks against one another and pushed them even closer together until both men were breathing very hard. This was going to be fast, Blair was almost disappointed but he knew that Jim was on edge and when Jim was on edge he needed to come. 

 

Jim began to kiss Blair with need and desire and this brought Blair to the forefront of the sexual dance. Both men were panting now and Jim said, “Come for me, babe.”

 

Blair did just that and threw back his head as he yelled out Jim’s name. Jim followed suit, doing the same thing with Blair’s name. 

 

After he could breathe again, Blair asked, “How is your headache, man?”

 

“What headache?” Jim asked.

 

“Oh good, the aspirin and the massage worked.” Blair kissed his lover and got up to get the wipes. 

 

As he cleaned Jim up he noticed that Jim had fallen asleep. Jim rarely did that so soon after sex, so Blair figured it must have been the massage. He crawled back into bed with his lover and pulled a cover over them. 

 

Only half-awake, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I love you.”

 

Blair was happy. No more headaches and a content Sentinel in their bed. Things couldn’t get much better than this. 

 

The end


	15. Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is quite proud of Blair and how he's doing his part for the planet.

Acknowledgments: Thank you to Lisa for this great idea. 

Bags  
By Patt

Blair walked in the front door and said, “Man, I just spent $32.00 at the grocery store.”

Jim looked at the one green bag he was carrying and said, “Is there more downstairs?”

“No, I bought 20, one dollar earth friendly green bags. No more plastic bags for us, man,” Blair beamed with pride. 

“Is that what you’re carrying right there?” Jim asked. 

“Yup, that’s what it is. They’re really strong, have nice handles and you can use them over and over and over again. These are perfect,” Blair explained. 

“So what’s in the bag?” Jim inquired. 

“Bread, milk and coffee. We’re going to put the bags in the truck so all we have to do is grab one or two every time we go to the store,” Blair stated. 

“Good job, Chief.”

“Just doing our part, Jim.”

The end


	16. Kill Rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe thinks he's pulling something over Jim. Jim shows him who's the big winner.

Kill Rafe  
By Patt

 

Brown and Rafe were in the bullpen finishing their report when Rafe noticed Jim's cell phone sitting on the other Detective's desk. 

He ran over and grabbed it and brought it back to his own desk and said, "Brown, how do I change this to the piercing sound one that Jim hates so much for his ring?"

"He's going to kick your ass, Rafe."

"Let me worry about my ass, just tell me how to do it." Rafe waited patiently while Brown explained how to change it. 

As he finished Jim came into the room and Rafe handed his cell phone to him and said, "I found this in the break room and figured you wouldn't want anyone to get a hold of it."

"Thanks, Rafe. You're a good friend." Jim put his phone in his pocket and he got ready to meet Blair downstairs. It had been a very long day. 

Once they were at the loft, they had dinner, cleaned up and then got ready for bed. Both men were exhausted. It wasn't long before they were sound asleep. 

At midnight Rafe decided to call and wake Jim up with his phone. He wasn't even thinking about Caller ID and Jim would know who it was that called him. He dialed the number and let it ring twice. 

A piercing sound filled Jim's normally quiet world and he jumped out of bed and yelled, "Sandburg?"

"What? Who changed your ring to that damn sound?" Blair was trying to calm Jim down. 

"It was Rafe... I'm going to kill his ass tomorrow." Jim looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was indeed Rafe calling him and was going to get him good.

"This will drive him nuts, Jim. Call him up and ask him what he needed because we were still up and saw his number on the Caller ID. Act like it was nothing, it'll drive him insane."

"Good idea and I don't have to tell him that my ears are still ringing." 

Jim did exactly what Blair said and Rafe finally said, "I called it accidentally. Sorry, Ellison. It won't happen again. Have a good night's sleep." Rafe was totally bummed that it hadn't worked out like he had planned. 

"All right, since we're up anyhow, do you want to do anything wild and crazy?" Blair asked with a smirk in his voice. 

"Another good idea, Chief. Come here." 

Jim would have to thank Rafe tomorrow and drive him even crazier. 

The end.


	17. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knows about Jim and Blair. It doesn't backfire for a change.

Caught in the Act  
By Patt

 

The phone rang early Monday morning and Blair answered, groggily. "Sandburg."

"Blair, this is Rhonda at the station. I was calling to check up on you."

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because you were supposed to be in a meeting with Captain Banks almost two hours ago and you and Detective Ellison didn't show up."

"Oh fuck... We overslept."

"We?" Rhonda pretended to be shocked. 

"What I mean is, we both must have forgotten to set our alarms. I'll get him up and we'll be in shortly."

"Blair, I know about you and Jim, so don't worry about it."

"Know what? There's nothing to know." Blair figured he would still try and cover his tracks while his lover just stared at him wearing a big smile on his semi-angelic face. 

"Blair, I'll tell him that Jim was sick and you were helping him and will be in as soon as he's feeling better. I could even say that you called to tell me if you'd like me to." She knew she had him now. 

"Okay, so you know about us and that's all right, but you don't have to lie for us. We just overslept. Although, Jim does look a little pale." Blair nudged Jim and they both smiled. 

"All righty then. I'll tell Captain Banks that you just called and you'll be in as soon as possible. Tell Jim to get better soon. Goodbye." Rhonda hung up the phone knowing she could torment them if she wanted to. But damnit all, she really liked both of the men and didn't want to torment them. 

Jim and Blair were just getting out of the shower when the phone rang and Blair answered, "Sandburg."

"Sandburg, how is Jim feeling? Rhonda said you called in and he was pretty sick." Simon was totally concerned which made Blair feel just a little bit guilty over, but he got over it quickly. 

"He's feeling a little better now, Simon, thanks for calling and checking on him. We should be there in about an hour."

"Take the day off and make sure he rests all day and night. We can have the meeting tomorrow morning instead. I'll tell Rhonda that he's doing better, she was very worried about him."

"Thank you, Simon. I'll tell Jim to get back in bed and I'll see that he stays there." Blair could hardly keep from laughing. 

"Talk to you tomorrow, Sandburg. Be well, both of you. Goodbye." Simon hung up and Blair looked over at Jim and they both burst out laughing. 

"Thank you, Rhonda." Both men said at the very same time. 

Blair was off to make sure that Jim stayed in bed all day long. After all, it was an order. 

The end.


	18. Pussy Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to cat sit. Guess who?

Pussy Whipped  
By Patt 

Blair walked in the front door and said, “Guess what?” 

“You got chosen to go with Conner to the Seattle Police Convention?” Jim teased. 

“How did you know already?” 

“I listen to the Captain when he talks to me. He told me right before I got off. Where have you been anyhow?” Jim realized his lover was about 2 hours late. 

“I was with Conner, trying to find a kind soul to do her a favor. But no luck. She doesn’t know what to do.” 

“What does she need?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, she would never ask you, it’s just too much. Never mind. We’ll try and find someone tomorrow.” 

“Sandburg, knock it off. Just tell me what it is that she needs.” 

“You know how she adopted that kitten from the shelter three months ago? Well, it will need to be taken care of.” Blair batted his eyelashes and hoped it would work. 

“No way… Litter boxes stink, Sandburg, you know I can’t do that. Anything but that.” 

“Oh, it’s all right, she’ll probably have to take the poor little thing to a scary boarding place now. You were her last hope, really. She’s tried everyone else.” 

“What does she need me to do?” Jim said with a defeated tone. 

“Just feed her every day and give her water. That’s all. We’ll only be gone for three days, so you don’t have to do the kitty litter box.” Blair was bouncing with happiness. 

“This brings a whole new meaning to the words, pussy whipped, Chief. And I am.” 

“You might be pussy whipped, but I’m going to repay you big time, so just remember that.” 

“Let’s start now.” 

The men moved their loving upstairs and there was no more talk of pussy’s mentioned. 

The end


	19. Wonder Burger, or Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has to make a decision. :)

Wonder Burger or Me?  
By Patt 

“You get your choice for dinner tonight, Jim; Wonder Burger or me?” 

“Chief, I’m really hungry; I didn’t have any lunch today.” Jim whined. 

“So I guess you would pick Wonder Burger?” 

“Yeah, and I would say, Blair you have your choice for dessert tonight; 31 Flavors or me.” 

“Well, we both know that 31 Flavors would win hands down.” Blair snickered when he saw the hurt look on Jim’s face. 

“Now you know how it feels.” Blair said. 

“But you don’t have to die of starvation if you don’t have dessert. I will.” 

“Fine, Wonder Burger it is. I’ll have 31 Flavors and you tonight. In fact, I might eat it on you.” 

“Why don’t we order Pizza and while we wait, I can taste your goodies.” Jim teased. 

“Sounds sweet to me. You get naked and I’ll order the pizza.” 

“Hurry.” Jim ordered. 

The end


	20. Dang Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is listening to Roger Miller songs and singing along.

Dang Me  
By Patt 

Blair sat at his desk listening to Blair sing a song and it made him smile. He hadn’t heard a Roger Miller song in ages, but yet, here was the youngster singing one of his songs. 

Well here I sit, gettin' ideas  
Ain't nothing but a fool would live like this  
Out all night and runnin' wild  
Woman sittin' home with a month old child

CHORUS:  
Dang me, dang me  
They oughta take a rope and hang me  
High from the highest tree  
Woman would you weep for me. 

“I can’t believe you know that song.” Jim said interrupting Blair’s singing. 

“I love Roger Miller songs. I take it you do too. You’re wearing this big smile on your face.” 

Jim’s smile got even bigger as Blair started singing the rest of the song and then started on King of the Road. By the time he was half way through that one, everyone in the bullpen was singing along with him. 

It was a good day. 

The end


	21. What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are discussing sad movies.

What’s Wrong?  
By Patt 

Jim walked into the loft and found his lover crying. Jim immediately became alarmed and asked, “Babe, what’s wrong? Tell me what I can do to help. Is it your Mom?” 

“No, it’s not my Mom. She’s fine, I’m crying over a movie.” 

“What movie?” 

“Armageddon…” 

“Well, I’m ready to cry just thinking about it. It’s a sad movie, babe. Here, let me hold you.” 

Blair moved into Jim’s arms and let him hold him tightly. After about 15 minutes, Jim said, “Better?” 

“Yeah, thank you. It really hit me hard today, I don’t know why.” 

“As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.” Jim kissed Blair’s forehead. 

“Wanna watch it with me?” 

“No, I’m not in the mood to cry.” Jim answered. 

“You don’t cry much do you?” 

“People don’t have to you know, Chief?” 

“I got a new movie today called The Heart is a Lonely Hunter, want to watch with me? I hear it’s excellent.” 

“It’s not going to make us cry is it?” 

“Nah…” 

The end 

Note: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter is one of the saddest films I’ve ever seen. I sobbed for hours.


	22. The Lake House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Jim and Blair are discussing movies.

The Lake House  
By Patt 

“Do you want to see The Lake House, Jim?” 

“It looks sort of weird to me, Chief.” 

“Well, let’s face it, with your eyesight, everything does look weird.” 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant it looks like it’s in the future and the past or something like that.” 

“They’re two years apart and it’s magical mailbox. It bridges time. I think it looks good, not to mention I love Keanu Reeves.” 

“You would.” 

“And you didn’t like him in The Replacements?” 

“Blair, what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Did you like him in it or not?” 

“I liked him in it. He was a sexy quarterback.” 

Blair smiled and said, “I rest my case.” 

“This still doesn’t answer anything about The Lake House.” 

“We’re getting it on Netflix as soon as it comes out. You have no say in it, Jim.” 

“And I rest my case.” 

“Case this, Ellison.” Blair gave him an Italian salute and both men started to laugh. 

The end   
~~~~


	23. I'm Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim doesn't feel well.

I’m Sick  
By Patt 

“Blair, I’m sick.” 

“And this is news, why?” 

“No, I’m serious, I’m sick.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m freezing cold and I shouldn’t be. I’m sure something is wrong.” 

“Jim, it’s fucking winter outside, of course you’re cold. You would be abnormal to not be.” 

“I’m really cold Chief.” 

“What do you want me to do about it?” 

“We could share body heat…” 

“And give me your creeping crud? I think not.” 

“At least see if I have a fever.” 

“Fine… You are such a drama queen.” 

“Do I have a fever?” 

“Yes, I’ll make you some soup and get you some 7-Up to drink.” 

“Why are you being so nice now?” 

“I thought you were just making it up to share body heat and I have things to do.” 

“Damn…” 

“Things can wait. We’ll share body heat as soon as you eat and drink something. I love you.” 

“I love you, back.” 

The end


	24. Fever High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is sick again and Blair will have to make him better.

Fever High  
By Patt 

Blair woke up in the middle of the night with Jim shaking from his fever and burning up. 

“Jim, let me get you something to take that fever down with.” 

“I’m not hot.” 

“I know, you’re freezing because of the fever. Just lie there and wait for me to wait on you.” 

“Oh, I got hard just thinking about you waiting on me.” 

“Well, you’re not getting any sex until you’re cool again.” 

“So now I’m not cool.” Jim pouted. 

Blair went down and got him another 7-Up and some more Tylenol. He appeared on the top of the steps to find his lover stroking his cock. 

“What did I say about no sex?” 

“You said with you. I can do this if I want to.” 

“Take this and drink the 7-Up and if you’re fever is down in about fifteen minutes, we’ll have some fun.” 

“Sounds good to me. Still think I’m not cool?” 

“Jim, you are most definitely hot.” 

The end


	25. It Just Slipped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has opened his mouth and told someone about their private life. Jim's not too happy about it either, but as usual, he comes around.

It Just Slipped Out  
By Patt 

“I don’t want to go over it again, Chief.” 

“But I don’t know what I did to make you so angry.” 

“We agreed to not tell anyone about us until I decided the time was right, am I right?” 

Blair blushed and answered, “Yes.” 

“Who did you tell, Blair?” 

“Connor…” 

“Why? I thought we agreed to wait.” 

“Maybe I’m tired of the same argument day after day about who we can tell and who we can’t tell. I just had a moment and it slipped out.” 

“I’m fucking my partner doesn’t just slip out, Sandburg.” 

“Not when you’re doing it right.” Blair teased and Jim couldn’t help himself, he smiled. Blair knew he had him. The argument would soon be over. 

“We’ll tell everyone at Poker on Saturday. So shut up about it until then.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

The end


	26. Down On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair discuss blowjobs while at the movie. {grin}

Down on You  
By Patt 

Blair whispered Sentinel soft, “Want me to go down on you?” 

Jim choked on his popcorn forcing Blair to pound his back. Everyone in the theater gave them dirty looks. 

Jim whispered back, “Not here, Chief.” 

“I was thinking about doing it all day long. Are you sure you don’t want me to go down on you?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you to, but not here.” 

“Okay, your loss, big boy.” Blair went back to watching the movie and eating his popcorn. 

Awhile later Jim whispered, “Okay, I changed my mind. It’s pretty dark, I do want you to go down on me.” 

“The movie is almost over now, Jim. Maybe next time.” Blair slurped his drink and Jim smacked him on the back of the head. 

“Cock tease.” 

“Don’t make me do you with everyone looking.” Blair teased. 

“How about the truck?” 

“Kinky, man, kinky…” 

The end


	27. Fall Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is a demon when it comes to his leaves.

Fall Back  
By Patt 

“That was Daryl on the phone. We’re invited over to Simon’s on Saturday for a barbecue. I told them we’d be there.” Blair sat down next to his lover. 

“Chief, did you forget what time of year this is?” 

“No, it’s a little chilly, but we have jackets. We’ll manage.” 

“What happens in the Fall?” Jim waited for it. 

 

“Oh fuck. We’re going to have to rake leaves, aren’t we?” 

“That’s right, partner, and you volunteered for it. I might stay home.” 

“We’ll have a leaf war again this year, it’ll be fun. Come with me.” 

“I was teasing, of course I’ll come with you. Someday I want us to have a house so he can come over and help us rake our leaves up.” 

“Until then, we’ll just make this fun.” 

“You’re going to pay for this, babe.” 

“Upstairs… Now…” 

The end


	28. Tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is always the wise choice.

Tell the Truth  
By Patt 

I never meant to lie to him, ever. But I did and now I have to pay for it. I’m going to have to tell him the truth and I’m not sure how he’ll take that. 

Blair is a very truthful person and he never would have lied to me under these circumstances, but I was pushed into a corner and didn’t know what to do. So I lied. 

And just like that, it made him happy and he smiled every time he looked at me since then. Talk about guilt eating away at a person. 

I’m going to have to break down and tell him I really hate Tongue. It makes me sick every time he cooks it. I told him I liked it because he wanted me to like it. Now I’ll have to tell him the truth because he keeps making it and I have to keep eating it. 

Truth, tonight… 

The end


	29. The Grouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has to apologize again. But this time, he does it with flair.

The Grouch  
by Patt

 

Detective Jim Ellison had been a very bad boy lately. He and Blair had been working non-stop for two weeks straight, and they did nothing at home but sleep. Blair was hurting from the lack of sex too, but you didn't see him being a grouch, no, that would just be Jim. 

He was determined to make it up to his lover no matter what. Oh okay, he wanted sex in the next month and he had to make peace. Blair wasn't even talking to him anymore. Everyone in the bull pen was mad at Jim and didn't take any of his shit. 

Jim took a break from work and walked down stairs and went across the street to the flower shop. Jim found it funny that the shop did so well, because cops were always apologizing to their spouses. And yes, Jim did think of Blair as his spouse, but if he didn't make this right, he wouldn't be getting any for a very long time. 

He looked at all of the flowers that were there and nothing jumped out at him until he saw the baby palm plant. It was in a small beautiful teal colored ceramic pot. It looked just like a big palm tree only it was iddy biddy tiny. Jim knew that Blair would love this one, so now all he had to do was write the note. 

Jim thought and thought about what he could say and then a Beatles song came on and he knew that would be perfect. He picked up the card he liked, borrowed the owner's pen and began to write; 

Blair,

As I write this letter,  
Send my love to you,  
Remember that I'll always,  
Be in love with you.  
Treasure these few words 'till we're together,  
Keep all my love forever,

P.S., I love you.  
You, you, you.

Love, Jim

Jim paid for the plant and they said they would deliver it in an hour. He knew that he had done the right thing because his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. 

He got up to the bull pen and sat down and waited for the delivery. When the delivery man came up to his desk he asked, "Blair Sandburg?"

Jim pointed over to Blair's desk and a surprised Blair asked, "For me?" His bright blue eyes were shining with excitement. 

"Yup, for you, all I need you to do is sign for it." 

Blair signed and then opened up the card. He looked over at Jim and smiled. Jim knew he was out of the dog house for this week at least. It had worked and Jim was finally not being such a grouch, he was too busy thinking about the wonderful sex they were going to have that night. 

The grouch was gone. 

 

The end.


	30. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair decides to take a chance and ask Jim out.

Chances  
By Patt

 

Blair was pacing in the loft, waiting for Jim to come home from another night out with someone. Blair didn't know who it was, just knew that it should be him. _Jim should be fucking me._ He was going to have to take a chance and talk to Jim. _Fuck..._ He would talk to Jim at the risk of losing everything, friendship, roommate and partner at work. 

_Why am I taking this chance, when I could lose everything? Because you're an idiot, that's why. Jim needs to be told and if he throws me out, then it was meant to be_.

Blair continued to pace until he saw Jim drive up and park in the parking lot at midnight. _It's an early night, maybe that's a good sign._

Blair waited as patiently as he could until he heard Jim's key in the door. Jim smiled at Blair when he walked through and said, "Hi Chief."

"Jim, I need to tell you something," Blair said quickly before he changed his mind. 

Jim hung up his jacket and looked over at Blair to gauge what type of problem was coming his way. "So what's up? You know I have time for you if you need to talk," Jim said quietly as he sat down on the sofa. He seemed to sense that this was important. 

Blair sat next to Jim and almost whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you," Jim answered. 

"No, I love you in a different way," Blair declared. 

"I love you the same way," Jim replied. 

"You love me?" Blair asked trying not to show his shock. 

"Always have, Blair, always have," Jim confessed. 

"How would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" Blair inquired. 

"I would love to," Jim responded quickly. 

"We're on. And we're going to have fucking dessert upstairs in your bed when we get home," Blair stated. 

"I couldn't agree more. Fucking dessert, it will be in our bed," Jim teased as he leaned in and kissed Blair for the first time. 

There was no risk of losing anything, it was all within his reach, all he had to do was grab it. And grab it he would do. 

Life was good.   
The end


End file.
